Sans
greetings this page created by me, Sans and this page is about me. I love my brother very much, help im being slandered I love to "get owned". I also think Toriel is very good and fhfjkehfeaufsisf sorry this is everything I could type because I am busy and I have a skele-TON of work to do. just a warnning, dont touch my brother or else DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? Sans' story. *long ago, two users ruled the chat Humans and Roleplayers. aome day, a war broke lose, and the humans won. they ban roleplayers now. that sucks. One day, 5 roleplayers joined chat: Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Blooky, and Temmie. (dog, too.b I it he was half roleplayer and half user, and he didn't die) Some humans excepted them on the chat others, like burecrats, hated the idea Papyrus always talked in caps,cand he made chat funny, but the admins kept forcing him to talk in boring lower case, even though he never did. Sans talked in lower case, but was too lazy to put caps lock at times. Auto correct did it for him if he was on tablet. Gaster was the best one. He said nothing but ���������������������� all day. It ruled. Napstablook was pretty much the same as usual. Temmie was Temmie, but with auto correct. Everything went well. ... As the days went passed, though, somethings went wrong. Gaster, being normal and awesome as ever, was going nuts with the hot, and sexy bikini girl spam. Dadaw and sans had enou of that *** so they had to battle them. Eventually, they won the battle,cand killed him. PapYrus wanted to get revenge on sans for embarrasing him all the time, so he posted an embarrasing story about him. However, he started to go too far, and he went nuts. The humans, eventually, had to kill him. This made sans very mad, but as days went by, he started to feel better, and calmer. afterwards, sans showed napstablook Undertail, and they killed theirself with a gun loaded with magic. It's sad. One day, sans wanted to give Temmie a chance with auto correct. Let's just say she had a bad time when dadaw noticed the things, "she" was saying. The, Sans revived everyone, but napstablook. Eventually, Papyrus died again for pranking the chat with a hardcore ear rape prank. Sans, Gagster and Papyrus were the only ones left. One day, the worst death possible had occured. Sans had gotten tired, and bored of the wikia. He felt as if it has gone bad, and that it was no longer much interest or fun for him. He had had enough. However, he didn't want to just make a blog saying "okey goise I'm leavin bai" and just ending it like that, no. He wanted to go out the best and most craziest way he could. He made the biggest riot storm on the chat. Sadly, Mini joined and ruined it. But then, when mini left, sans continued. He waited for everyone to be afk, and when that time came, he rioted again. He dodged 3 kick hammers. Eventually, tffk give him the last kick hammer he could dodge. Then, he got mad and told sans to stfu. Sans threatened him saying he would use a special spam attack when he goes inactive! while being a jerk to busto in pm (that's what he told me atleast.) Eventually, tffk went inactive while chat died. Sans did his special spam attack, and ultra rioted again, this time using space spam. Eventually, dadaw hit him with a kick hammer, but sans didn't dodge it, thus leaving him hurt. With his last power, he did his last ultra riot. Sadly, he was killed by dadaw in the end. A few words from Dadaw "Sans were a great friend, a great brother and a great hero he saved us from the rudeness Gaster and he helped all of his friends and his brother he allways wanted the good for his brother he also were a great comedian too Sans' good deeds, puns and Jokes will forever be remembered and missed RIP Sans"-Dadaw if you would like to say a word for sans, please, feel free to add your speech here. thank you. He was funny and kept chat alive, but rules are rules and sadly he "died". - User:Sprinkles257 but if you want bad tom, then ask SANESSSS, and he will sing you his mogolovonio. Category:Undertale Category:Dadawtale Category:MEGALOVANIA Category:Megalovania Category:Bad Time Category:W.D. Gaster Category:Sans Category:Skelebros Category:Skeleton Category:Skele-TON of work Category:GAST-er Blasters Category:Gaster Blaster Category:SANS! JUST STOP IT WITH THE PUNS! Category:Okay Category:Creepy Skeleton Man Category:Creepypasta Category:Dadawtales Category:Dadaw Company Category:Better check to see who stole my idea Category:For kids...maybe Category:Eek! Scary story! Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Ultdawiac Empire Category:Evil Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:Who not understand what life is Category:Sans was here Category:Dadaw like it Category:Not a font Category:People who don't live in Miami, Canada